I Wonder
by Megzy987
Summary: A oneshot on Ash and Misty realizing how much they miss each other. It can be AAML, or just how much they miss eachother. Your call.


Alright alright. I really hope you enjoy this AAML oneshot. And when I say oneshot, I mean, 'short-but-sweet' little story. I don't want any crap on how it's 'too short,' because that's what a oneshot is. _One_ short story. Anyways, please, enjoy it, for I enjoyed writing it for you all. )

* * *

It was a normal day, in the not-so normal life of Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum. He, Pikachu, Brock, Max, and May had stopped in high-tech city of Larousee, having stopped the disaster of Deoxys a couple days ago.

Ash and Pikachu were now casually walking about town, looking around the great places to shop, eat, and just have fun.

"Wow, Pikachu!" The boy exclaimed, "This place is amazing!"

The small, yellow Pokemon nodded, smiling. "Pi-Pikachu!" He answered.

Ash turned his head to the right, then the left, smirking. "With all this shopping around, Misty would of loved-"

He stopped himself, and stopped walking, too. Pikachu looked at his friend, frowning.

"Yeah," He said disappointingly, "Misty's still gone..." The trainer continued walking on, trying to forget the fact that one of his best friend's wasn't going to be back for a long time.

A half an hour passed of pure silence, Ash and Pikachu still walking through town. Coming to the edge, where a path started, followed by a forest, Ash nodded towards the Officer Jenny guarding the gate, and proceeded through.

"Alright, here's your badge." Misty Waterflower said, handing a young boy a shining Cerulean Gym badge.

Misty was still taking care of the Gym while her sisters were on their 'around the world' vacation, having not been invited. This still annoyed her, and the fact that _she_ was the one who always couldn't go. The one who _always_ had to watch things over, while her sisters went and had fun. Trying not to think about it, she watched the young trainer in front of her smile, and hug it's Bulbasaur who helped him win.

"Thanks so much, Misty!" The trainer exclaimed, smiling as he waved and ran out of the Gym, his Bulbasaur following.

Misty simply nodded, smirking herself. Once the boy had left, she smiled. "That trainer seemed a lot like-"

That's when she realized what she was about to say.

"...Ash..." She sighed, her Horsea behind her popping out of the water, hearing her sadness. Hopping out of the pool, the Pokemon hopped towards her, jumping up and down under her.

Misty looked down, seeing her Pokemon, and picked it up gently, stopping the bouncing. "What is it Horsea?" She asked.

"Horsea! Horsea! Horseeeea!" The little Horsea exclaimed, frowning.

The young Gym Leader nodded. "I know...I miss him too." She frowned, still holding Horsea as she walked outside.

"Why did she have to leave, Pikachu?" Ash said, still walking along the path and into the forest.

Pikachu frowned. "Pika-Pika." He answered.

"I know she had to watch the Gym!" The trainer exclaimed. "But why couldn't her sisters find someone _else_ to watch the Gym for them!"

The electric mouse sighed slightly, as the two friends came to a clearing into the forest.

Ash sat down on a large rock, his hands into fists. "I mean, if they could have found someone else to watch the Gym, then Misty would still be here with-"

He caught himself once more.

"...Me." He responded to his comment, closing his eyes and frowning. Bringing the bill of his hat downward, he tried to cover several tears.

Pikachu frowned once more, looking towards his friend.

Once outside, Misty sighed again, stopping. "I can't believe I have to stay here this long..." She said, looking towards the ground. "It's just not fair. My sisters get to travel around the world, and I have to stay here, away from my friends."

That's when she thought of Ash.

"...and my best friend." She said softly, tears coming down her face.

"Horsea..." Horse said, frowning.

"I miss him so much." She whispered. "I miss them all."

"I still can't believe how long she's going to be gone..." Ash said quietly, his hat making him hard to hear. Though, Pikachu heard him just fine.

"Pika-Pi! Pikachu! He said, shaking his tiny yellow arms slightly.

Ash shook his head. "I can't go back to Cerulean. I mean, I want to..." He answered, sighing slightly, "But I've still got a mission to complete. I've still got to become the Greatest Pokemon Master!" Ash said, clenching his fists.

His companion sighed, shaking his own head.

"But I want to see her again..." Ash said softly, more tears coming down his face.

Pikachu's eyes were filled with sadness, as he tried to comfort his friend.

Ash noticed this, and wiped the tears from his chocolate-brown eyes. "Thanks, Pikachu." He said to his friend, smiling weakly.

Crystal tears fell from Misty's own, deep-blue eyes, and she shook them from her face. "I've gotta be strong about this." She said, frowning. "Ash would want me to be." She told Horsea, nodding.

"But I'm wondering if..."

Ash frowned. "Misty wouldn't want me crying." He said.

"But..Pikachu? Do you think..." Ash asked.

"...I'm being missed, too?" They both said, looking towards the sky, with tears brimming their eyes.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Please, let me know. I always have room for improvement. )

**EDIT**: All typos have been fixed. And, thank you to anyone who pointed them out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience in reading.


End file.
